Smother The Sun
by kutsky
Summary: A deep and true alliance is sometimes necessary to kill the chess master, for change to be bought. Because when the Black King and White King unite the game is set against the hand that strives to move them. AUish, OC (rating may change in the future)


**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight does not belong to mw it belongs to its respective owner. The OC's though and the plot that diverges from cannon though is mine.**

 _I am the one that is walking the night  
Sleepless I'm dreaming - eyes wide open  
Watching the sky for the ashes to fall  
Ending illusions - I keep on hoping_

 _For this world to survive - to keep me alive_

-Xandria

Chapter 1: Steller Collision

It came to him often in dreams, the memories of his past. A deep loneliness would fill his days enveloping him in a desperation that left him breathless. He saw a fallen world of ash and scattered cement that entwined with a nature that agonized to survive; the nothingness of it all as snow fell and covered the world. In each dream he relived the endless nights filled with pointless wandering and blood, so much blood that the moon had turned crimson with it.

Yet, in all the despondence and asphyxiating solitude there was a woman, a hooded woman that had whispered his despair away. She had cared for him and given him a purpose. What that purpose was he couldn't remember but soon he knew that he would. He'd been having these dreams since he turned five when he had called out to _his parents_ in terror. He was seven now and his memories had only become clearer with age. It wouldn't take long now to recall everything. Something he both dreaded and wished for.

Exhaling a breath he had kept for too long, he opened his eyes coming out of his musing. He was sitting in one of the chairs in the massive Kuran library. His _mother_ Juri was sitting on a reading table nearby going over structural plans that Kaien Cross had sent last night. Haruka his _father_ would soon be arriving from a council meeting by the looks of the clock on the wall.

It had been strange to call them his parents after the first dreams but the part of him that had been naive for five years clung to those titles. His older self, the one in his memories, recalled no such people in his life which made calling the older Kurans oto-san and oka-san much easier. He wondered often if his old memories would rule his psyche one day or if the feelings of his present would overrule his previous desires. It was almost like having three people sharing one mind; his child self that had all the characteristics and wants of a seven year old, his older self with his secrets and plans and _he_ the mediator and synthesis of them both. He shook his head slightly trying to dissuade his current thought process. It wouldn't due to go on a philosophical train of thought when his mother had just turned to him with a smile on her face.

"Have you finally figured out the meaning of life Kaname-chan?" she said teasingly.

He shook his head slightly chuckling, "Not quit yet but I do know that konpeitō plays a large part in it."

"Don't you dare Kaname-chan!" she said spring from her chair rather comically and pointing at him, "You are not allowed to follow in your father's misguided footsteps. Everyone knows that choco-pops are a thousand times better!" They stared at each other for a moment before they started laughing. It was moment like these when he felt truly seven that he treasured.

"Anyways," she said when they'd settle down, "I wanted to show you someth…" she stopped abruptly as they both turn their heads to the door. Four presences had suddenly appeared in their living room. One he immediately recognized as his father but the other three he didn't know. Though their energies felt peaceful he couldn't help the wariness that settled in him. This was the Kuran's secrets home no one was supposed to know where they lived. Before he could do anything though, his mother had crossed the distance between them and grabbed his hand. Pulling him out of his chair she started toward the living room, never once letting go of him as he saw as a wicked smile stretched her lips. Faster then what he thought she could go Kaname found himself in their living room. His mother let go of his hand and launched herself at one of the figures.

"Seikooo how dare you stay away for so long!" she all but screamed at what he now saw to be a women. Opening her arms, the women received his mother.

"Juri, it's good to see you too."

As the two women reacquainted with each other Kaname looked at the other two figures next to his father. There was a man and a small girl. The man was smiling at the antics of what appeared to be his wife. He had silver locks and golden eyes but what really made him stand out was his skin tone. He could tell from their presence and smell that the three in front of him were vampires, purebloods at that. Yet, the man's skin was bronze. The kind of color that their kind had lost when sunlight ceased to be sweet. The women that his mother had let go of and was talking animatedly to, had more common features with large blue eyes, wavy black hair and pale skin. He filed away the details of the two adults as his eyes turned to the smallest of the three. A girl about his age him stared back at him with eyes that like the man were golden, her skin too was a shade or two darker than the woman's but her own black wavy hair mirrored hers. All in all she looked like a mix of the two unknown adults as she smiled at him. She must have been their daughter he thought as his father turned to his mother.

"My love, though I would hate to interrupt your reunion shouldn't we introduce Kaname-chan?"

The woman with blue eyes shook her head at his mother jokingly reprimanding her, "Juri this is such a breach in etiquette, your father would be most upset."

"Hey," his mother exclaimed lightly punched the woman on her shoulder before turning to Kaname. "Sorry Kaname-Chan. It's just that I haven't seen Seiko in ten years and now she suddenly show up out of literally nowhere! But anyways Kaname-chan this is Seiko, her husband Surya and their daughter, which she hadn't even told me she had." she sent an accusatory look at the, Seiko who looked back sheepishly.

"Her name is Sora," Seiko said then turned to fully face Kaname, "We are the heads of the Hoshitori Family."

Kaname knew that one day he would have to meet the Hoshitori family but he never thought that it would be under such friendly circumstances. They after all they were the yang to the Kuran's yin. The shield to their sword, the other face of what had once been the diarchy that ruled their world.

Gently he slightly bowed his head in greeting, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You see as least your son has manners Juri. Haruka must have done a great job raising him." Seiko said mischievously as his mother pouted.

"Hey, I'll have you know that Kaname-chan takes after me."

"Righttt," the man Surya said quietly earing him a glare from his mother.

"Anyways, the Hoshitori's and we have been great friend for a long time. In fact I've known Seiko since I was in dippers."

"Ahhh, I remember those times. You were so cute back then my love," his father said reaching to hug his wife.

"Are you trying to say that I'm not anymore?" she said leaning into his embrace.

"Never. You've always been beautiful my Juri."

"And we've lost them folks," said Surya earning him a new glare and a laugh from his wife and daughter.

"But really there is much we need to discuss besides Juri's cuteness." Seiko said, "We bring news from the other side." And with that the mood in the room changed. Though the adults still seemed warm to each other, they had somber.

"Right," his father said hugging his mother a little tighter, "I'm guessing this is why you were away for so long." Both the elder Hoshitori's nodded once more.

"Well then," his father said letting go of his mother, "Kaname-chan, would you mind playing with Sora-chan while we talk?"

Though part of him wanted to stay to hear what the Hoshitoris had to say, another growing part of him was happy to take this opportunity. It wasn't often (if ever really) that he got to be around children his age. Even with his memory dreams, right now he was a seven year old boy. Maybe this could be fun? Besides, he knew his parents would fill him in eventually. With that he smiled at the girl who smiled back.

"Of course," he said to the man before beckoning the girl to follow him. She looked at her parents before looking at his parents, they were all smiling encouragingly. She turned then and walked over to him. When she was right next to him she offered him a hopeful smile.

"Do you happen to have a library," she said. It was the first time she had spoken but he found her voice surprising. It was very clear and strong for a seven year old.

"Yes," he said, "It's right this way."

AN

 **Well this came out a bit more verbose then I would like (a bit long too), but I think the information is necessary to try to put things into the psyche of a child that is not quite a child. Also some of the things mentioned here will play a mayor (if subtle) part in future chapters. So if you're confuse, it's okay! All will hopefully be explained in the future. Pls Review though!**


End file.
